Alguien a quien proteger
by Reisen Knight
Summary: Las personas consideran que no tiene corazón, y él se lo ha estado creyendo poco a poco, pero muy pronto se dará cuenta de que se equivocan, con tan solo encontrarse con una persona.


**DISCLAIMER: Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenece (Si fuera mío no habría matado a Marco TT_TT) y espero no le moleste a Hajime-sama mi extraña adaptación.**

**ADVERTENCIAS: Ninguna o eso creo yo.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Regreso a las murallas…**

Si tuviese que retroceder el tiempo para mejor, lo haría sin pensarlo siquiera dos veces. Seguro y él hubiese seguido su camino con una herida menos en el corazón. No me arrepiento de haberlo conocido, cambió mi existencia y me enseñó que hay algo más allá de la jaula en la que vivimos.

Gracias a él aprendí que vivir… es luchar.

.

Habían pasado unos cuantos años desde aquel fatídico día para el hombre que en un futuro no muy lejano, se convertiría en el Sargento de la Legión de Reconocimiento. La herida en su corazón aún no se cerraba, pero ya era un experto sobrellevando sus emociones y sentimientos, ya no podía permitirse ver hacia atrás o estarse lamentando como un niño.

A pesar de que la ausencia de Isabel y Farlan le pesaba en el alma, el valiente soldado seguía luchando y haciéndose más fuerte. Seguía prestando atención a su presente y comportándose como debía hacerlo un militar.

Realmente se sentía solo y abatido, pero ¿Qué más daba? Siendo así como era; tan amenazante y serio, era natural para él darse a respetar y por consecuencia terminar… en soledad. De alguna extraña forma comenzó a hacer contacto con Irvin, hasta el punto de sostener charlas que no constaban de tratarle como delincuente y eso lo salvo por un instante.

Uno en el cual se mantenía escuchando a las personas de su alrededor, no porque le gustará, pero de alguna manera debía ocupar su mente para no darle paso a esos recuerdos tan vívidos y al tormento que le daban sus sentimientos. Pero luego llegó el momento de regresar dentro de la prisión en la que "Vivían".

'Si es que a eso se le puede llamar vivir'

Se reprochó mentalmente el soldado. Y ya no podría desahogarse matando a cuanto Titán se le pusiera enfrente; agradecía un poco, maldecía mucho más… Se había hartado de la friki de Hanji, pero cuando la mandaba al diablo todo se reponía momentáneamente.

Después de explorar campo abierto durante tres meses iban de regreso dentro de las murallas y como siempre, había pérdidas humanas. Tan solo de imaginarse los egoístas y estúpidos comentarios de la gente ya le dolía la cabeza.

Irvin había sido llamado para reportar y por lo que parecía, sus superiores no estaban contentos. Él por otro lado tenía tiempo libre de sobra y cuando llegó el momento en el que el Capitán lo comentó con él. Éste con una frase corta le había expresado que no le interesaba en lo más mínimo, claro que Smith se divertía con la forma franca y directa de ser de Levi y lo dejó pasar sin llamarle la atención.

Regresó en sí cuando escuchó el lloriqueo de Hanji, ella quería seguir estudiando Titanes y le parecía injusto retirarse en ese momento tan crucial, realmente pocas personas le prestaban atención, pero Levi no podía evitar escuchar cada estúpida palabra que le brotaba por el simple hecho de no querer pensar.

―¡Es tan injusto! Solo fue un mes.

―Fueron tres maldita idiota.

―¿Tres? Yo los sentí como uno.

Hanji se removió como una niña pequeña en la silla de montar y se dejó caer hacía delante, Levi se molestaba porque esa cuatro-ojos se fascinaba tanto por aquellas insípidas y crueles criaturas, pero después de todo a veces era de ayuda y no era de las personas que cuestionaban puntos de vista ajenos.

―Hubiera sido tan divertido, los señores Titanes estaban comenzando a acostumbrarse a nosotros, realmente no entiendo porque debemos irnos.

La chica estaba balbuceando cosas que Levi optó por no responder, se limitaría a solo parecer no prestar atención y dejar que sus berrinches le ocuparán el cerebro para no pensar en nada que le irritara aún más que Hanji.

―¡Uy, sí! Les encantaba devorarnos, se acostumbraron a tener servida la comida diario.

Una chica llamada Cecile que cabalgaba cerca de ellos escuchaba el gritadero de incoherencias que sacaba la friki y se burló de ella aprovechando la oportunidad, así como existen las personas que odian a muerte a los Titanes, existen sus contrarios o mejor dicho su contraria: Hanji Zoe y era obvio que estás dos no se llevaban bien.

―Bueno, al menos viéndote aquí, puedo designar con seguridad que no comen basura

―¿Cómo me has llamado, estúpida lunática?

―Y aparte de basura, sorda

―Y aparte de loca, estúpida… Zo…e

Levi podía jurar como vio que ambas sacaban las cuchillas de su lugar, le fastidiaba cuando los soldados comenzaban a actuar como si se encontrarán en un parque, lejos del peligro que significaba una Misión de exploración, se adelantó un poco en la formación y las atisbó con mirada indiferente.

―¡Oe! ¿En dónde creen que están par de idiotas? Compórtense y cierren la boca

Hanji le sacó la lengua y guardó su cuchilla y Cecile, quién aún veía el cuello de su "oponente" muy tentativamente, observó al hombre frente a ellas, inexpresivo, frío… Inmutable y al toparse con sus ojos sintió que un escalofrío le recorrió desde la cabeza hasta la punta de los pies y optó por mantener distancias y salvaguardar su vida.

―Nee… Levi ¿Qué planeas hacer cuando lleguemos a las murallas?

-tch

El hombre avanzó en un trote un poco más y maldijo en su cabeza ¿Qué le importaba? Todo el maldito día de mierda se la pasó evitando esa pregunta para sí mismo y ahora llegaba ella, haciendo que su cabeza se volviera un completo lio.

Hanji parecía no captar la indirecta y se volvió a acercar. Ella parecía ser una de las únicas personas que parecían creer que no era escalofriante o probablemente lo creía y se lo tragaba o en realidad –La teoría más acertada para Levi- era una verdadera imbécil, eso lo detestaba.

―¿No tienes ningún plan?

―¿Qué tengo que hacer maldita cuatro-ojos para que te alejes de mí y me dejes en paz?

Hanji le sonrió levemente y miró al despejado y claro cielo azul de ese atardecer fuera de las murallas pensando a la respuesta de una obvia pregunta retórica.

'De verdad que es imbécil'

Levi la observó un momento con curiosidad, luego sacudió su cabeza levemente y se concentró en el camino, cuándo de la nada volvió a ver periféricamente a la chica de gafas.

―Si me dices que harás… Te voy a dejar en paz

―Si te lanzas por un risco tú sola… Yo no te empujaré por el borde de la muralla

Hanji se empezó a reír a carcajada viva e incluso unas lágrimas cristalinas empezaron a asomarse por sus unidades oculares, borroneando su vista un poco.

―Realmente que eres un hombre rudo Levi, pero si no te has dado cuenta eso solo me hace acercarme a ti, eres un espécimen extraño

Él la fulminó con la mirada y enderezó su cabeza de vuelta a su posición, realmente ahora que lo analizaba mejor… Volver a las murallas y alejarse de ésa fenómeno no le parecía tan mala idea, después de todo podía hacer cualquier tontería para matar el estúpido tiempo.

El camino de regreso le fue insoportable, primeramente se movía de aquí para allá en la formación que le correspondía, pero la loca de Hanji siempre lo perseguía contándole teorías estúpidas o enfureciéndolo con preguntas que ni él mismo quería responderse.

Estuvo una parte del camino así, hasta que su Jefe de escuadrón lo aprehendió y le ordenó ya no moverse más. Ahora estaba acorralado, si ignoraba a la cuatro-ojos tendría que pensar y si no pensaba tendría que oír a la cuatro-ojos.

―¡Maldita sea!

El soldado bajo la cabeza y luego la levantó bruscamente cuando por su flanco izquierdo se desataron líneas de color verde dando la orden para cambiar de dirección… Seguidamente una vengala de color negro surgió a su derecha, haciendo que por fin Hanji cerrara el pico.

―¡Avancen a donde indica el humo verde ahora!

Todos acataron las órdenes de mala gana, preguntándose quién estaría peleando allá o quién estaría muriendo mejor dicho, Levi se reprochaba, pero sabía que desobedecer le traería problemas con Irvin y como odiaba cuando él le llamaba la atención.

-¡Zoe!

Cecile le gritó a Hanji molesta y resignada, él volteó de reojo para ver a la fenómeno alejándose hacía donde se suponía estaba el excéntrico, pensar en que esa 'Idiota' se dirigía a su muerte le alteró levemente… ¿Cómo podía ser tan tonto como para seguirla?

Jaló la rienda de su caballo y fue detrás de la chica, ella parecía divertida, casi excitada con la situación y él no podía entender cómo es que era tan 'Imbécil', incluso arriesgando su vida para acercarse a esos monstruos despiadados.

―¡Cuatro-ojos!

―¡Espéreme Señor Titán, ya voy a atenderle!

―Maldita idiota

Dándole la vuelta a unos cuantos pinos Levi y Hanji se toparon con el Titán que tenía en su boca la mano de uno de los soldados caídos e iba corriendo velozmente hacía el centro de la formación, Hanji saltó del caballo y clavó los ganchos de su EMT en los pinos para tomar impulso.

La mujer se acercó al rostro del Titán riendo… Levi levantó la vista para ver sus movimientos y la maldijo un poco antes de unírsele en la batalla o en lo que sea que estuviese planeando.

―Maldita cuatro-ojos.

Musitó malhumorado y saltó de su caballo…

* * *

**Este es mi primer Fic... Así que espero sus Reviews para ver si la historia funciona... Recuerden... Los amodoro y eso me haría una persona muy feliz =D**


End file.
